1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curtain airbag device and to an occupant protecting device that has the curtain airbag device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a curtain airbag, there is known a structure in which an end portion inflating portion, that is deployed at the front of a general inflating portion, is moved toward the vehicle inner side by a tension cloth that is deployed between the front end of the general inflating portion and the front pillar (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-006895). Further, a similar structure is disclosed in JP-A No. 2012-020719.